You are my Star King
by xx-lOveyOu-xx
Summary: Sakura was a normal girl from japan, invited to Korea to perform on a variety program. Syaoran was a member of MBLAQ, one of Korea's hottest boybands. What if this godly and goodlooking guy starts taking interest in her? Lot's of K-Pop  -  SXS EXT - R
1. The Invitation

DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own CCS, the CCS characters, the groups mentioned, the song names, songs I use/am going to use.. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Well.. except for the storyline of this fanfic itself though ^^

**Chapter 1: The Invitation**

"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! *Omo omo omo." Her friend Tomoyo called her out, running around their living room like a mad woman. (Not that she wasn't, but that is not the point rigt now.) The two friends have been living for almost two years in Seoul now and they always made dance covers of their favourite groups. There was only the everlasting war of SNSD against Miss A keeping the girls at a catfight. Tomoyo preferred SNSD, because of Taeyeon's vocals. She almost worshipped that girl. Tomoyo had an angelic, powerfull and strong voice. Tomoyo had a pale skin, with hip length black hair which had a strong purple-ish hue over it. She was beautiful and had long legs.

As for Sakura, she was more of the dancer type. She loved Min and Fei. Being as limber as Fei had definitely been an advantage to her and her looks were to kill for. Instead of the classical beauty Tomoyo had, she had more of a sexy-ish, yet innocent vibe. She had waist length auburn hair which flew around her shoulder carelessly as she was practicing her Bad Girl Good Girl routine. She almost got knocked over by Tomoyo, clutching a letter in her hand.

"SAKURA! We we we we... we.." Sakura looked at Tomoyo and put her hands on her friend's shoulders.

"Breathe Tomoyo, Breathe. Please calm down. You're hyperventilating." Tomoyo nodded and sat down on the couch that was shoved to the side. She motioned Sakura to come closer and she complied, taking a seat next to her.

"Read this letter." Tomoyo handed her the envelope rather shakily. Sakura took the letter out and skimmed it briefly. Then read it very slowly. And again. She looked at Tomoyo with her jade eyes wide open.

"We.. got invited to perform on Star King?" Tomoyo grinned as a cheshire cat and nodded. Sakura looked at the letter again and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* Omo = omg

So here is the introduction/chapter 1 of my first written story EVAH! Haha I know I can be stiff at some points, or my grammar sucks a little.. But pleaaaase forgive me T_T I come from this shit-ass country the Netherlands, so my native language is faaar from english hihi ^^" Please bear with me okay =]

Why did I choose this topic? Well.. first of all.. I am a HUGE fan of K-Pop. It is just awesome! And now that a lot of groups are debuting successfully, I decided to promote some other groups as well ^^ Hwaiting!~

Please R&R 3 Any tip is welcome and I'll greatly appriciate it =D


	2. Meeting

DISCLAIMER! I do NOT own CCS, the CCS characters, the groups mentioned, the song names, songs I use/am going to use.. ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Well.. except for the storyline of this fanfic itself though ^^

Chapter 2: Meeting

A dark, black van stopped in front of the little apartment Sakura and Tomoyo were currently staying at. A man not older then 25 with a drivers suit on opened the door and walked to the two girls standing in front the door with their suitcases. The man simply nodded and took the luggage from their hands, placing it in the van without taking a second glance at the two girls. They looked at each other with the 'okaaay' look and simply shrugged, both stepping inside the van.

* * *

"Geulaeyo nan nul saranghae unjaena miduh ggoomdo yuljungdo da joogo shippuh!" Sakura and Tomoyo were singing on the top of their lungs in the back seat while the driver was clutching too his steering wheel fml-ing and with one eye twitching.

"Why did I allow them to turn on the radio?" He said desperately to himself.

"What did you say?" Sakura asked him with a big smile on her face. The driver sweat dropped and muttered a nothing with a nervous laugh.

"I want to know.." Sakura eyed him suspiciously together with Tomoyo. The driver was beginning to see purple of fear for the two angels of hell which he strongly mistook them for. Tomoyo got even closer so her face was inches away from his.

"Are you sure?" She asked him. He looked in his mirror, not daring to look at him directly and he was sure he saw fire in those eyes.. hell fire. He just concentrated on the road and said nothing. Tomoyo suddenly got angry and started strangeling the driver.

"I WANNA KNOW!"

"TOMOYO!"

"BUT I WANT TO!"

"JUST BE AT LEAST A LITTLE PATIENT!"

"HE SAID SOMETHING BAD ABOUT US I KNOW IT!"

"He did?" Sakura looked at Tomoyo, still strangling the poor guy and then looked at him.

"OW HE'S GONNA GET IT!" Sakura started strangeling him too.

"PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"NU UH!"

"BUT WE'RE ALMOST DRIVING INTO THE BUSHES!"

"..."

"AAAAAAAH!"

* * *

It was a wonder but they arrived without any scratches. Well.. nobody was sure about the driver's psychological damage though.

"THESE BITCHES ARE CRAZY!" He got out of the car with shaking legs and dashed away, afraid the two now sweat dropping girls were going to take his life or something. They unloaded their own luggage and made way inside the studio.

"Hello, we are here for the recordings for Star King." The girl behind the desk looked up from painting her fingernails and nodded, grabbing her phone and calling.

"Hello sir.. yes they have arrived.. Seung Hee? No I didn't see him.. I'll ask them.. Yes will do." She turned to the two waiting girls again and smiled.

"Mister Kang Ho Dong will be waiting in his office. If I may ask, do you two know where your assigned driver is? He was said to come along with you inside." Tomoyo and Sakura sweatdropped.

"We don't know miss." They tried to lie, laughing nervously while the receptionist was eying them like they were some mentally ill escaped patients.

"Okay... You may proceed then."

After searching for some time, they found the office and knocked on the door.

"Come in please."

"Annyong Haseo* ajhusshi*.. We are here for the filming of tomorrow." Sakura said with a shy voice. He smiled and nodded, motioning them to take a seat.

"Tomorrow we'll start filming, but you have to make some preparations too. You are to stay in the hotel near the studio's which I'll give you your keys for later. In the building there is a dance studio so you can practice your routine. Also, there is another thing." Sakura and Tomoyo leaned in further, listening intently like they were two 6 year olds listening to their grandpa telling them a thrilling story. Kang Ho didn't seem to notice though because he was staring at his paperwork.

"You know we always have something for the idols to be included in your act right?" They nodded, now almost bouncing of their chairs.

"MBLAQ member Syaoran is a guest next week and he asked if miss Kinomoto could do a routine with him." Sakura squealed a 'hoe' while Tomoyo's faltered a bit.

"Also, U-Kiss' Eli (AN: hihi I'll call him Eriol in the story off camera but I thought it was pretty convenient =]) has taken his interest in miss Daidouji and asked if he could do a routine with you as well." Tomoyo literally fell of her chair, earning a big gasp from Sakura and Ho Dong.

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo walked into the huge training room. It was like heaven for them. It looked like every inch of the wall was covered in mirrors and he big panel and mixing board was installed in the corner. Sakura placed the cd in the player and skipped a few songs till she got the right one. Seung Ri's Strong Baby blasted over the amps and Sakura and Tomoyo positioned themselves. They started dancing and were unaware for the guests looking at them from the door opening.

"Hey Eriol, looks like we are going to have some fun." The other boy said with his off screen devilish smirk. Eriol nodded.

"They are beautiful.." He said with awe, a faint blush creeping to his face. His eyes drew to one girl in particular, a particular girl we call Tomoyo. The amber eyes of his companion rolled and he sighed.

"You seriously fall for a girl too fast." He complained. Eriol poked him in the ribs.

"Syaoran." He hissed, drawing the attention of the two girls. They squealed, jogging up to them.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Kinomoto and this is my friend Tomoyo Daidouji. Are you ready to begin practice?" She asked and bowed politely, but still beaming happily seeing her favourite MBLAQ member standing right in front of her nose. Syaoran took her hand and pulled her to him, normally way to close for Sakura's comfort, but she just stared at his face with shock evident on her beat red face. She couldn't remember Syaoran being like this. His image was cute and energetic. Not... this.

"We are miss Kinomoto. What did you have in mind for us?" He now neared his lips to her ear and she felt his breath tickle her skin as he said the next words. "Something upbeat and sexy?" Sakura pushed him away, a little weak though and thanked god Tomoyo was to busy talking to Eriol to notice anything. She nodded uncomfortably and walked over to the mix panel.

"Hey Sakura! Eriol and I are going to run some errands. We forgot to bring something to drink and we'll be exhausted after this. We'll be back in half an hour!" Tomoyo said, walking away before Sakura could say anything.

"Great. Now I'm alone with mister horny.." She muttered under her breath, unaware Syaoran heard her and was coming her way. She felt strong arms wrap around her waist and he nuzzled his nose in her hair.

"You called for my name I presume." Sakura turned beat red again and turned to walk away, which only led to her facing him and still being trapped between his strong arms. She gulped at his expression and thought he was going to eat her. (AN: not that way. I mean literally XD)

"You know.. why don't you debut? If you're sining voice is just as good as your dancing, then you'll be famous in no time." He said, tracing her cheek with one hand. "And you are more beautiful then most of the girls out there.." His expression softened and he leaned in a little closer, touching his forehead with hers. She blushed, but didn't pull away. His sudden change in character shocked her just as much as when she found out he was the complete opposite as she always saw on tv. "You know.. I think your personality is far more better then the other ones too.." He started leaning in for the kiss when..

*Annyong Haseo = Hello (polite greeting)

*Ahjusshi = Sir, Mister, Uncle

So here is my second chapter! It's not that long, but I thought I was at the perfect point to stop and let you wait for the third one! I'm that evil yes I am =]

Naaa jus kidding.. I just can't think of any stars to put in the next chapter who are guests in star king. Please heeeelp! T_T Plus, I don't know if I should let them kiss yet. Maybe it's too soon, maybe it adds to the story... ARGH I DON'T KNOW T_T

Please supporort me =D and thank you to everyone who has been reading this fic which now has 2 whole chapters! Yaaaaay! Sorry for the really really short first one, but it was more like an introduction. Today is the 28th, so it will be uploaded in a bit ^^ Well.. if I find out how to add another chapter hehe ^^"

If you want to check my blog, then Review and I'll send the link =]

Byebyeee 3 love xx-lOveyOu-xx


	3. Training

**Chapter 3:**

**Training**

Recap:

"You know.. why don't you debut? If you're sining voice is just as good as your dancing, then you'll be famous in no time." He said, tracing her cheek with one hand. "And you are more beautiful then most of the girls out there.." His expression softened and he leaned in a little closer, touching his forehead with hers. She blushed, but didn't pull away. His sudden change in character shocked her just as much as when she found out he was the complete opposite as she always saw on tv. "You know.. I think your personality is far more better then the other ones too.." He started leaning in for the kiss when..

He started leaning in for the kiss when his hand came in contact with skin. Syaoran raised his eyebrow. 'Did she just turned the other cheek?' He looked up and saw his lips attached to the hand of his oh so loveable friend Eriol aka Eli.

"Hiya cousin."

"Ew!" He wiped off his mouth and looked at Eriol disgusted. Eriol on the other end was grinning like a fool and behind him were two girls laughing there asses off, rolling on the floor.

"There was a machine downstairs so we just got the drinks from there." Syaoran stomped off muttering a just my luck without looking back.

"Guys, start practicing. I'll get him back down here ok." Sakura said and winked at them before jogging off.

"So let's get started." Tomoyo said clapping her hands together and starting to count from one to eight repeatedly and showing the moves that matched.

* * *

"Syaoran! Syaoran! Wait a minute!" Sakura was still trying to catch up with him but he only started speed walking down the stairs of the bulding, getting more and more annoyed.

"Oh come on! Stop acting like an eight year old and listen for a second!" She yelled at him, getting annoyed too. He stopped, making her face collide in his back and she tumbled backwards. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came. She opened her eyes and looked into Syaoran's eyes.

"You okay?" She nodded and he pulled her back up, still not letting go of her.

"You wanted to say something to me?" He asked, getting a little impatient because she just stared at him dazed. She slowly reached for his collar, tracing her finger alongside his wife beater, making him gulp.

"S-Sakura.." She jumped in surprise and looked at him, laughing nervously.

"Come we should go back now.. they're waiting for us right?" She turned around on her heels, but was stopped by a warm hand grabbing her wrist. She turned around and looked at him questionably. She cocked her head to the side with a cute hoe and stared at him which made him blush a little. 'Stupid moron. Since when do you blush? Argh.' He shook his head and looked at her again, not saying anything until Sakura broke the silence.

"Anno.. can we go back now?" Now it was his time to cock his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Well.. we're standing in the lobby." Sakura said. Syaoran looked around him, seeying random people looking at them and he sweat dropped. He bowed a few times apologizing and pushed Sakura inside the elevator. She turned to type in the number of the floor and felt herself being pushed against the wall.. again.

"I think Eriol interrupted something.." He breathed in her ear. She gasped and didn't dare to move an inch. She left featherlight kisses on her neck, going up to her jaw and back down.

"Kami-sama.. please.." He smirked satisfied at her wimpers, turning her around to him. He leaned in for her lips when..

"PING!"

"Oh for god sake!" He let go off her annoyed and the elevator doors opened, revealing someone he didn't really liked to see. In front of him was standing Kara's Meilin, smirking like a maniac.

"Hiya Syaoran. Cute girlfriend you've got there." Sakura was about to protest when Meilin placed a finger on her lips.

"Before denying it, first tell me why your face resembles a tomato." Sakura held her lips in a thin line and stepped back, colliding in Syaoran again. She muttered a sorry.

"What are you doing here?" Syaoran asked her in harsh tone. Meilin pouted and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Why do you never call me noona*?" He tskt and turned his head the other way.

"So what were you doing here.. noona?" He spat out the last word like it would kill him if he said it again. She smirked and nodded.

"Waa good dongsaeng*, Gyuri-unnie* asked me to run some errands. We are out of junk food and you know how she gets right?" He only nodded in response and for the rest of the elevator ride of doom the trio stood in an awkward silence until they reached the 6th floor. Syaoran with a one-more-word-and-I'll-kill-you-look, Meilin still with the same smirk she entered and Sakura was still trying to recover from the past events that happened in these 15 minutes. Like how he tried to kiss her.. twice and him being the little brother of a Kara member.

* * *

"Hey Sak! Where have you been girl? We already practiced the first half of the routine." Tomoyo said to her, panting and sweating from the hard training, Sakura peeked behind Tomoyo's back and saw Eriol lying on the floor, whining like a little kid and on the verge of tears.

"E-Eriol?" She asked him unnsure. He peeked up and saw that they were back. He dropped his head tot the floor again and sighed.

"Your friend Sakura.. Is a professional slave driver." Tomoyo kicked him in the side and he groaned in pain. "Let's get started shall we." She said with an innocent smile. Sakura nodded, already used to Tomoyo's.. training methods. Syaoran on the other hand was about to run away for his life again, but Sakura pulled him with her, grabbing his elbow and dragging him with her. 'You're not getting out of this one.' she thought and winked at Tomoyo, signalling that it was showtime. Tomoyo winked back and started yelling.

"Everyone line up RIGHT NOW!" Sakura took her place in the middle of the room, looking straight in front of her and waiting for further instructions. Syaoran and Eriol on the other hand had no idea what to do and just stared dumbly at Tomoyo. She turned her head in one quick and fast motion, looking like she was about to murder them. They both backed away a little, eyes twitching and Tomoyo began making her way towards them.

"Did I not make myself clear ladies?" She asked them in a calm tone. Eriol knew better and just shut up, taking his place next to Sakura. Syaoran on the other hand has not felt the wrath of Daidouji yet. He arched his eyebrow.

"What ladies?" It almost felt like there was going to be an earthquake. The ground started shaking and Tomoyo went red like Sakura had been a few minutes ago. Sakura just stared with a plain look and took her ear plugs out of her pockets giving Eriol a set too. Eriol looked at her questionably, but before he could ask anything-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Man that girl is CRAZY. Yelling like that and being so mean to us. Where does she get the nerve? I'm Syaoran Li for godsake! She's not even a rookie singer!" Syaoran whined (AN: Wow.. he whines a lot doesn't he. Poor little Syaoran.) and massaged his shoulder muscles with on hand. Eriol grinned and shrugged.

"It's not that bad.. I mean.. if you just listen to Moyo-chan then you'll get better eventually." Syaoran arched an eyebrow at him.

"Moyo-chan?" Eriol shurgged. "Well, she is Japanese so what's the harm in putting an honorific. Syaoran smirked.

"An honoriffic is not that bad.. at least not if the one is not one where a boy refers to his girlfriend with. Let alone the " Eriol blushed and looked at his feet, not daring to look into his friend's eyes.

"Oeeeeh You've got it bad man. You've got it bad." Syaoran sang to Eriol laughing his ass of. Eriol smirked and looked at him evilly, a look Syaoran was sure of he picked up from Tomoyo.

"What about you? I see you making googly eyes and blushing at miss Kinomoto all the time. Mad I interrupted your get together?"

* * *

"Soooo Sakura, whatsup with you and mister hot shot?" Tomoyo asked her friend, sitting on the floor of the practicing room and hugging her knees to her chest. Sakura sat down too and popped on her elbows leaning back and stretching her legs in front of her.

"What do you mean?" She asked innocent. Tomoyo's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out any minute.

"What do you mean 'What do you mean'? Did you forget I caught you guys when he was trying to kiss you?" Sakura blushed.

"Well.. It's not that big of a deal right? I mean.. he's probably just used to women trowing themselves at his feet. It' nothing much really." Tomoyo looked at Sakura, strangely enough not sensing any suspicion. 'That's weird. I mean.. the guy obviously likes her but she doesn't even notice.' Tomoyo just shrugged and shook off the idea, standing up and offering Sakura a hand.

"Let's go shopping in Seoul!" Sakura smiled and accepted hand. "Hai!"

* * *

"You know.. that Sakura.. She seems really familiar." Eriol whispered to himself. Syaoran looked back at him, arching an eyebrow. They were walking around Seoul mall, a big warehouse full off people. The only thing that caused people to walk past them unknowingly was the face that they both wore sunglasses, normal and not to flashy clothing. They looked like quit the normal guys, only more handsome then the average people.

"What makes you think that?" Eriol shrugged.

"I can sense something.. you know." Syaoran looked at him weirdly.

"Sense something?"

"Yeah.. You know we can't remember anything about our childhood right?" Syaoran nodded slowly, stillnot quit getting where he was going at. "And we were said to have lost our memories in a car crash.. Why we were in Japan, nobody ever wanted to tell us." Syaoran nodded again.

"I think she has something to do with it." Eriol said.. sighing as his head started aching.

"Maybe it'll explain the crush you have on her." Eriol joked, hoping his head ache would go away. Syaoran was about to protest when

"Who has a crush on who?" "AH! Tomoyo!" Both guys jumped and looked at her face which was smiling innocently at them.

* * *

*Noona = Older sister from a guy's perspective (guys call girls noona if they feel really comfortable with an older girl too)

*Dongsaeng = Younger brother or sister

*Unnie = Older sister from a girl's perspective (girls call guys unnie too if they feel really comfortable with an older girl)

* * *

So here is chapter 3 already! I think I'm starting to get the right amount of words for a chapter ^^

Yeah, I know Meilin is not Syaoran's sister, but cousin. But I just like to use noona and dongsaeng. Plus, it adds to the story I'm planning, so just bare with the idea of her being Syaoran's older sister =D

So the idea was originally a chapter or 3 but I decided to make it a tad bit longer =] I hope you guys don't mind my change of plans! And remember, any tip is welcome!

Please R&R =D


	4. AN

Hi guys! I'm sorry, but I won't be able to upload for some time =[ Despite having this HUGE writers block I'm quite busy with school. No I'm not a nerd hehe but my grades are dropping to low =[

I'm sorry for making Tomoyo seem like a lunatic, but I'm not really that good in writing humor as you can notice.. but only romance is just plain boring. I'm a fan pf mushy love stories, but that is completely only for one shots.

As for HappyHam, I do not know yet. I haven't even been writing chapter 4 yet, so it is still a mystery to myself. It was a big descision for me using their past in story what I originally wasn't planning to do, but a little past to spice things up a little won't hurt right? =]

Oh, if anyone has some really slight ideas for what I could include in the next chapter, please tell me! I'll give credit for that ofcourse ^^ It'll help me a bunch!

Please support me! =D I love all you guys who have been reviewing and giving me advise! 3


	5. Stories from the past

**Chapter 4**

Eriol regained his composure and smiled at the new guest.

"Hiya Moyo-chan. Where's Kinomoto.? Tomoyo punched his arm playfully.

"You can just call her Sakura you know, she won't bite."

"Who won't bite?" Sakura entered the conversation the same way Tomoyo did. Syaoran blushed a little and said a soft hi, completely going past Sakura because she was blabbing about this cute top she saw in the shop, explaining why she wasn't there yet. He wasn't offended or anything. He just watched her talk, smiling happily at her friend and enjoying her new bought items. She looked at him with confused eyes and Tomoyo did too, only she was smirking a split second after her curiosity. Wait a minute. They were looking at him.

"Uh.. I thought there was something on your face.." He managed to lie, really poorly too. Sakura just arched a brow and continued her conversation with Tomoyo. Eriol on the other hand nudged him and grinned.

"Real smooth player." Syaoran glared at him and was about to punch him when her angelic voice brought him back to his senses.

"Anno.. Syaoran? Can we practice some more after we get back? I still don't have the full routine down and the filming is tomorrow." Syaoran smirked. Alone time with Sakura.

"Sure thing." She beamed and then turned to Eriol.

"You too Eriol!" Syaoran's face immediately fell and it was taking Eriol and Tomoyo a great pain to hold in their laughter. Sakura was just like "Shoes!" and ran off, letting Syaoran sink in his own embarrassment standing beside the two minions of hell laughing their ass of by now.

"Just my luck." He gritted trough his teeth and stomped off, hoping he would get to talk to Sakura for some time. He had already made up his mind to let her fall for him, but his plan wasn't exactly one that was thought through. He also felt a familiar presence once he was near her. It was strong and pulled him to her. This weird force kept him from scaring her off, though she never looked that scared while he made his advance towards her. She would only blush like a love-struck tomato but not reject him. It made him feel confident about himself and if it wasn't for those interruptions, she would've been his already. Or so he thought.

"Sakura-" She cut him off by pushing her bags into his arms and running inside the store. He stood there sweat dropping with his arms full off women-clothing. It didn't help that exactly when an elder woman walked past him, one of the bags fell. And it was one with lacy lingerie. The woman shook her head in disapprovement and left an extremely embarrassed Syaoran standing there with his arms full of bags and because of that not being able to pick up the falling.. items.

He tried picking them up with his foot while trying not to let anymore stuff fall. 'How did she managed to carry this all by herself anyway?' He asked himself pissed. He heard laughing from a distance and saw mister and misses smith holding their stomach and hearing an occasional au.

"Come help me." He hissed at Eriol, but he shook his head.

"No way man. We're going to grab something to eat. See ya buddy." Eriol called at him with his trademark Cheshire cat grin and turned away. Tomoyo giggled and followed Eriol.

"I seriously hate them. I hate them, I hate them, I hate the-"

"Syaoran?" He turned around and peeked down over the bags he still held in his arms. He saw Sakura standing there with her lingerie bag already packed again and was it his imagination or did he see her blushing?

"They went to get something to eat. Wanna get something too? I'm starving!" She nodded and smiled. She started walking and then stopped, noticing he wasn't following her.

"Do you mind taking a few bags? I know I'm supposed to be the gentleman here, but I can't walk with all this stuff." Sakura giggled and jogged towards him, taking a few bags from him. He smiled at her gently and smiled.

"Thanks." She blushed and turned away. Since when did he smile instead of smirk? Syaoran just arched a brow and followed her.

* * *

"What do you think those two are up to now?" Tomoyo asked Eriol after swallowing her fries. Eriol just shrugged.

"Knowing him, he's probably going to try and woo her. That guy seriously is too confident of his own looks." Tomoyo giggled.

"You can't blame him. He's probably the most worshipped of his group. I mean.. he can be a complete dork too, kinda like the whole package. I've seen him dancing to Push Push and ripping his pants. That was hilarious!" Tomoyo managed to choke out the last sentence without killing herself. Eriol joined her laughing and nodded.

"Yeah, you should've seen him! I mean, Hyorim was practically peeing herself seeing him make such a fool out of himself to her group's song!" Tomoyo felt this little pang of jealousy. She was attracted to the guy, sure. But to think she would actually hear him talk about another girl made her feel even the littlest bit of jealousy.. it was just not like her at all. And to think the girl he was talking about was famous too with an amazing voice was not really of that much help. Seeing Tomoyo's mood fall a bit, Eriol coughed and smiled, getting a little bit more confident about this. He wasn't as dense about his own feelings like Syaoran was.

"You know.. I know my cousin and you know Sakura. For all I know is that Syaoran really, really, REALLY likes her. I mean, you've seen him acting around her like a puppy following his owner. And I always give him these hints so he could figure out his feelings, but he always seems to ignore it. I don't really remember since when he started acting like this.. this.."

"Jerk." Tomoyo finished his sentence for him. Eriol only nodded and continued.

"He wasn't always like this, but I feel like I can trust you.. I'm not too sure how to say this.." Tomoyo started leaning in, listening more intently. Eriol looked at her and saw her signal him to go on.

"We both were in a car crash five years ago." Tomoyo gasped and then narrowed her eyes.

"What exactly.. was the year that that happened?" Eriol sighed.

"It was 2000." Tomoyo widened her eyes and urged him to continue, feeling more involved in the matter she didn't fully understand yet then ever.

"He got involved in a car crash along with me. I woke up after 2 weeks, but he was unconcious for 3 months and after that he had a very slow recovery. He couldn't remember anything that happened for the past 5 years and I couldn't either." Tomoyo sighed. 'It couldn't be..'

You know.. Eriol. We had a friend back in Japan when we were 12 years old. His name was also Li Syaoran. 1998 was the year Li-kun left for Hong Kong... He left right after he confessed to Sakura and came back one year later. Sakura confessed to him at that point and they were happily together. Due to his duties of his clan in China, he had to return but promised her he would be back within 2 months. Since then, years have passed and we haven't heard a thing of him. Sakura was left heartbroken and she still doesn't trust any guy around her other then her brother and his friend Yukito. Seeing her walking around with Syaoran and laughing like that really makes me wonder.. Are Syaoran and Li-kun the same person? Plus, you look awfully familiar to my old friend Hiirigazawa-kun, who was Li-kun's.. cousin." Now it was Eriol's turn to sigh. This was getting way to complicated, even for his mind.

'They couldn't remember anything from the past years. If you put the maths together, Li-san and Hiirigazawa-san were in Japan for 5 years. Hint one. Hint two was that the names were exactly the same. Tomoyo didn't know this yet, but his last name was Hiirigazawa. The only thing he needed to know was Hiirigazawa's first name. Hint three was, it could explain Syaoran's feelings for Sakura. If they really were the same person, then Sakura was his most beloved girlfriend.' Eriol groaned and grabbed his hair.

"This is giving me a headache."

* * *

Thanks a lot guys for still reading this story! This chapter kinda revealed a lot about their past I think =o Thanks to HappyHam I was able to continue with this! I was thinking about the car crash, but thought it was too risky or cliché to use the idea. Thanks for giving me the extra push! And Thanks for the other ideas, they are really helpful!


	6. The Broadcast

Chapter 5

The Broadcast

Syaoran was walking around in the MBLAQ dorm room. He let himself fall down on the couch, only noticing Mir was lying on it after he he heard a soft auch. He jumped up immediately and chuckled seeing Cholyong only scratch his head and frown a bit, going straight back to drooling on the couch with a controller in his right hand. Syaoran took the controller and layed it on top of the playstation, shutting it down.

"That guy seriously plays to much games." He whispered and shook his head, smiling to himself.

"He sure does Hyung." Syaoran turned around startled, seeing Cheondong standing in the door frame.

"Oh, Sanghyun-ah*. You scared me." Sanghyun chuckled and now entered the room, taking a seat on the other couch. Syaoran took a seat next to him and sighed. Sanghyun looked at Syaoran seriously and asked.

"What's on your mind?" Syaoran arched an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He answered, looking a bit nervous now.

"Well, you've never looked this lovingly to magnae*. Plus, it has been a whole day without you texting my noona with countless of messages trying to woo her." (AN: woooo Syaoran had a thing for Dara huh? X'] Remember, he only did that because he liked playing pretty girls. Dara of course only ignored the text messages and didn't say anything about it, being the good soul that she is.) Syaoran sighed.

"I know.. There is this girl I've met today" He looked at Sanghyun with pleading eyes. He in return looked back at him with calm and soothing eyes, understanding what he was saying and urging him to go on.

"She seems so familiar.. I don't know but it's when I look at her.. she seems so.. I don't know." He let his head fall into his hands. Sanghyun patted his shoulder and stood up, looking back over his shoulder.

"You should rest and think about it again tomorrow. I'll meet her tomorrow at the studio and I'd judge some more seeing you two together ok?" Syaoran looked at him walking away and said something making Sanghyun stop dead in his tracks.

"How do you know I was talking about the girl that was going to be in the show tomorrow." It was not a question, more a demand. Sanghyun felt Syaoran's eyes bore a whole in his back. Was it Syaoran's imagination or did he seem nervous for a split second?

"I couldn't think of any other girl you could've met today." And with that he left the room, leaving no space for Syaoran to even fire another enclosing question.

* * *

It was 6 o clock in the morning and Tomoyo was running around their hotel room panicking. Sakura just groaned an occasional auch when Tomoyo stepped on her leg or sometimes even head because she ran over the beds too. Sakura covered her head with her pillow and groaned again.

"Wuld yu sit still fo a minuwte?" Tomoyo stopped and arched an eyebrow.

"What did you say?" Tomoyo lifted of her pillow and Sakura reached out lazily to get her pillow back, but the attempt was a failed one.

"I said, would you sit still for a minute. We could've slept for another fifteen minutes if you hadn't gone out to early to do your make-up. They'll do it in there anyways." Tomoyo looked like she was ready to pull her friends' hair out.

"Puhlease Sakura. You know they won't know how to prettify my big eyes. Gyaru style is not one they master." Sakura snickered.

"Did you forget that most idols had eye surgery? I'm pretty sure that they'll know how to put on make up on your 'big eyes'." Tomoyo laughed and hit Sakura in the face with the pillow she stole from her moments ago. Sakura just smiled and hugged the pillow, sitting indian style on the bed. Tomoyo ruffled her already messy shoulder length hair and jumped off the bed, scuba diving into her suitcase.

* * *

"Annyong haseyo*! I am your host, Kang Ho Dong!" Everyone cheered and smiled at the host.

"Today we have a whole new show of acts! We're beginning with this guy who can make the biggest hot bar ever!" You could hear 'ooooh' all around the guests.

"Hot Bar Hot Bar Hot Bar!" Eeteuk and Boom were chanting it so loud everyone laughed.

-Backstage-

Sakura wore an outfit similar to Jessica's Run Devil Run outfit. Her hair was let down with slight curls in it, giving it a sexy edge. Her make up was smoky.

Tomoyo completely contrasted her by wearing a pink dress with a cute band around her waist. It was similar to the dress one of Taeyang's background dancers from Only Look At Me. She wore a white legging, stopping just beneath her knees and she wore cute white pumps. Her hair was also let down, but it had big, loose curls in it.

I'm so nervous Moyo-chan! Omo omo omo, your legging! You have a ladder!" Sakura whisper yelled to Tomoyo. Tomoyo looked at her legging and whisper yelled too.

"Aaaah get me a new one!"

-Back to the show-

Everyone was eating the giant hot bar now and you could see Souhyun eating for her live, chomping everything down. The camera focused and when she noticed she smiled and tried to hide her face. Hyoyeon tried grabbing her hands and teasing her. Yesung jumped in tried helping Souhyun, but they only stopped and looked at him, thinking what the hell and he stomped off awkwardly making the whole cast errupt into laughters. Onew hugged him and led him with him. They were interupted when Hodong started to announce the next act.

"We have two Japanese girls in the studio, they are going to sing and dance a k-pop medley for us! Give an applause for charismatic G4U!" The whole studio cheered and Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's hand.

"This is it Moyo." They ran up the stage and bowed briefly before getting in position.

"La la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la la, laaa~"

They began with Kara's Mister, hearing the crowd sing a long made them feel encouraged.

"La la la la la la, la la la la la la, la la la la la la, laaa~"

Now, they started the infamous but dance, making Eeteuk and Boom stand up and dancing along on their places. Sakura and Tomoyo looked at them briefly and laughed, continuing their dance routine.

"Eontteut gwaenchannne nae nune jom deureoone"

Sakura started off with Jiyoung's line, sliding to the side to make room for Tomoyo.

"Nune ttuine saljjak jogeum gwansimi gane"

She ended with a little wink towards the audience, earning a lot of aaahs from their celebrities, mostly male. Eriol looked at her and gaped. Was it his imagination or did she look at him?

"Ttokttakttokttak sigyeman jakkujakku heulleoga. Heulkkiteulkkit siseonman jakkujakku neol hyanghae."

They sang this line together walking towards the audience. Sakura spotted Meiling and she looked directly into her eyes, getting a little nervous. Meiling smiled a small smile and nodded. Sakura returned the nod and continued dancing

"Banggeutbanggeut misoman useumgeuman heulligo Ijen ijen yeogilbwa Hey!"

Tomoyo sang this line, with Sakura spinning circles around her.

"Hey geogi geogi mister Yeogil jom bwabwa mister Geurae baro na mister Naeapeuro ga mister (La la la la la la)

Hey yeogi mister Ijen nal bwaba mister Hancham baraesseo mister Ireumi mwoya mister (La la la la la la)"

They sang the whole chorus together. After the chorus, it directly flowed into Bad Girl Good Girl

"U don't know me U don't know me U don't know me U don't know me So shut up boy So shut up boy So shut up boy So shut up, shut up"

They did the dance steps, only both twofold (first Tomoyo, then Sakura, then Tomoyo, etc.), Sakura beginning.

"Ap eseon hanmadido adeoni

Dwieseon nae yaegil an johge hae"

Sakura sang Min's part, really rocking it out.

"Tsh … Eoiga eobs eo"

She looked directly at Syaoran, not bothering to hide it. Onew and Yonghwa shook his shoulders, letting out a "owowowow!"

"(Hello hello hello) Na gateun yeojan cheoeum (Eulo eulo eulo) Bon geos gat-eunde wae Naleul pandanhani naega hogsi dulyeoun geoni"

Tomoyo sang Suzy's part, her angelic voice directly hitting everyone.

"Geot eulon bad girl sog eulon good girl Naleul jal aljido moshamyeonseo nae geotmoseubman bomyeonseo Hansimhan yeojalo boneun neoui siseon I nan neomuna usgyeo"

Sakura sang Jia's part, together they swayed their hips to the side and earning a lot of male attention. Especially Sakura, who had a very exotic figure. You could compare her body with 's. Curvy and perfect proportions. Syaoran looked at her from top to bottom, feeling very, very attracted to her.. and dare I say arroused?

"Chum chul ttaen bad girl salang eun good girl Chumchuneun nae moseub eul bol ttaeneun neogs-eul nohgo bogoseoneun Kkeutnani songalagjilhaneun geu wiseon I nan neomuna usgyeo"

Tomoyo sang Fei's part. After the chorus ended, it overflowed in Hoot.

"Ooooh~"

Sakura started off smoothly with Tiffany's part.

"Nun kkambbak hal sai neon tto Check it Out~!

Jina ganeun yeojadeul geuman cheo bwa"

Tomoyo sang Taeyeon's part perfectly.

"Anin cheok motdeureun cheok, gashi bakhin kouseum, isanghae da da da"

Sakura loved these parts of the song.

"Jogeum man naege chinjeol hamyeon eottae, mu ttukttuk han maltu neomu apa nan"

Tomoyo was really great at pulling off a cute concept, so Sunny's line was practically written for her.

"Ireon ge iksok haejyeo, ganeun geon jeongmal shilheo, soksanghae down down down"

After Sakura sang this line, instead of sliding to the side she directly walked up front together with Tomoyo

"Eodil chyeoda bwa, nan yeogi itneunde"

They sang this line together. Instead of directly going to the first chorus, it skipped to the second, letting Tomoyo start off the Taeyeon's long note, nailing it with ease. Everyone went awestruck.

"Neottae mune nae maeum eun, gabot ibgo ijen naega matseo julge

Ni hwasareun Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! nareul no ryeosseo

Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!"

After the first half it directly went to the rapping part of breathe, of course performed by Sakura.

"Nuni majuchil ttae mada shimjangi jamshi momchwo (ho ho)

Niga dorasol ttae mada sulpumi narul dopchyo (hik huk)

Nae maumsoge gathyo innun isarangul jugo shipo michyO badajwo catcher

Here's my love baby boy I just can't breathe"

She nailed the rap perfectly, showing off her dance moves

"Nottaeme jakkuman nae gaseumi

Nottaeme jakkuman nae momi

Niga nal bol ttae mada ni saenggak hal ttae mada

Nottaeme jakkuman nae gaseumi

No oh no oh no oh oh

I can't breathe

No oh no oh no oh oh

I can't breathe

No oh no oh no oh oh

I can't breathe

No oh no oh no oh no oh no oh"

They did the chorus till the end of the song together, ending exactly the same like miss A. Everyone rooted for them while Ho Dong walked up to the girls and greeted them, urging them to introduce themselves.

"Annyong haseyo! We are.." Sakura started off

"G4U!" Tomoyo jumped in, saying it at the same time as Sakura. From there Tomoyo took over.

"We are Japanese, but we love korean music and we would like you to support us! We hope we will see you all in the future again." They bowed and everyone cheered again, giving them a loud applause.

"Syaoran-shi, Eli, you wanted to say something to these ladies?" Ho Dong asked them and all the eyes directly averted to the two. They nodded and stood up, walking to the girls. Eriol led Tomoyo to the stage while Syaoran led Sakura backstage. Tomoyo and Eriol did a cute rendition of IU's Marshmallow, letting the whole studio die of the cuteness. Ofcourse Tomoyo also sang this live.

- backstage -

"You nervous?" Syaoran asked her, sqeeuzing her waist. It reminded her of the fact that he still was this close to her. She blushed and nodded, turning her head away. He wanted to reach out for her face, but they were interrupted.

"On in 10 seconds!" Sakura nodded and directly ran off, leaving Syaoran behind. He blinked and then chuckled, walking after her slowly

- on stage -

Eriol and Tomoyo ended in a cute pose. Yoseob ran up stage and started dragging Tomoyo away. Tomoyo laughed and struggled a bit. After all, it was an idol dragging her with him. Eriol took Tomoyo's other arm and started tugging on it.

"You like IU, let go off her!" Eriol scowled at Yosoeb. Yoseob only pouted.

"But IU is not here. I want Moyo-chaaaan." Everyone laughed and Eriol picked Tomoyo up over his shoulder and ran away with her who screamed all the way to the other side of the stage, leaving Yoseob standing there, still pouting.

"Moyo-chan.." Yoseob let himself drop on the floor and reached out his hand dramatically to the escaping couple. Boom and Eeteuk directly ran after Eriol and they lifted Tomoyo of his shoulder, pushing her towards the middle of the stage, dusting the imaginary dust of her clothing. Tomoyo giggled and bowed to them as they walked away.

"Now we have our second dance! Please regard them kindly!" Hodong announced Sakura and Syaoran. They entered the stage. They took their pose and the music began. They performed the same dance as Hye Mi and Sam Dong in Dream High. When it was time for the bodyroll, Syaoran held her close. And I mean really close. Everyones jaw dropped and they ended with a cool pose. Everyone was cheering again and Mir ran up the stage, pushing Syaoran away. He got on one knee and handed Sakura a rose. She blushed and giggled, accepting the rose wholeheartedly. Syaoran fumed and dragged Mir to his seat by grabbing his collar. As everyone sat down, they were allowed to ask questions. Ho dong pointed at Onew first.

"Did you two have a very wealthy background?" Tomoyo shook her head.

"No, we do this as a side job, but we are full time workers and live together in an apartment somewhere here in Seoul." Everyone gasped and Onew applauded a little for them.

"How old are you guys?" Narsha asked them.

"We are both 19." Sakura answered.

"Chincha*?" Sakura laughed and nodded.

"Are you an official group?" Cheondung asked. Sakura and Tomoyo both shook their heads.

"No we're not, but if we ever were to become one, our dream would come true." He smiled and nodded.

"I really hope we can become your sunbaes* and that you'll have a lot of succes in the future! Hwaiting*!" Mir said. The girls giggled and immatated his punch in the air nodding energetically.

"Jo Kwon-shi, you want a dance off?" Everyone rooted and Jo Kwon smiled nodding. He walked up to the two girls and they waited for the song to start. Humble Jo Kwon let the girls first of course.

"Push Push Baby oh Push Baby. Push Push Baby neonun maero jeo. Push Push Baby Boy." Sakura and Tomoyo started the dance and Jo Kwon joined them. Soon he got off the usual dance routine and began his infamous booty shake. Sakura and Tomoyo laughed and made the dance floor clear for Jo Kwon to use, now being back up dancers for him. The song stopped in the middle of the first verse and Jo Kwon bowed to the audience and then to Sakura and Tomoyo.

"We would like to know.. who are your favorite idols amongst our guests today?" Ho Dong handed them each an own rose and Tomoyo was up first. She pretended to think and saw both Yoseob and Eriol looking at her with pleading eyes. She giggled and gave Eriol one. Yoseob sunk into his seat and pretended to sob, the rest of B2ST comforting him by patting on his head or rubbing his shoulders. Eriol raised from his seat and hugged Tomoyo. She was completely taken aback and looked around her with a panicked face. She patted him softly on the back with one hand and he let go of her, taking back his seat. He still looked at her with a goofy grin glued to his face.

"We have a scandal! Scandal!" Hodong cheered and Eriol blushed waving his hands, saying annye annye! Alexander pushed him on the shoulder, doing an eyebrow lift. When he did that it became quiet.

"Jugulle(You wanna die?)" Eriol hissed at Alexander and the whole crowd erupted in laughters.

"Now it is Sakura's turn. Please give it to the idol that you like." Sakura nodded and walked straight up to Syaoran. He smirked and reached out for her rose, but when he was about to touch it, Sakura made a turn on her heels, giving it to Meiling. Everyone laughed again and Meiling smirked at her, whispering a 'that was a good one' to Sakura, who in return smirked back at Meiling.

"That was mean Sakura, you should do something for compensation!" Eeteuk called. Everyone starting chanting "compensation" and Sakura blushed walking up to Syaoran. He looked at her, smirking. She smirked back, startling him by grabbing his collar and planting a soft and quick peck on his cheek. Mir and Cheondong pretended to fall back and everyone went wild. She walked back to her original spot with her head held high, but not before taking a glance at Meiling who half smiled half smirked approvingly.

"You're blushing dude!" Eriol said, laughing hysterically and pointing at Syaoran. Syaoran turned even redder and only tsskt at him, whispering a soft "Am not".

"We loved having you in our show and we hope you are going to be really successful in the future." Ho Dong said to the girls and they bowed to him, showing their gratitude. They ran off stage waving at the audience while Ho Dong announced that it was time for a break.

* * *

*Cholyong is Mir's real name.

*Sanghyun is Cheondong's real name. I don't know how they call eachother in the dorms so I just used some variations =]

*Magnae = youngest member in a group.

*Annyong haseyo = Hello everyone

*Chincha = Really? (You've gotta be kidding me)

*Sunbae = Usually used when someone is in a higher grade then you (similar to senpai), but it is used amongst idols too. For example, Taeyeon (22) is Kahi's (30) sunbae because Tayeon debuted in 2007 and Kahi did in 2008.

*Hwaiting = Means fighting. It is written with a korean accent.

* * *

*Jugulle = You wanna die? They usually say it when they get irritated or if someone just embarrassed him/her.

FINALLY I finished it =D and it is the long awaited episode of Star King! But but but it's not the end yet 8D I plan on a lot of things to happen to our group G4U! I did thought of the name and I did not copy it from anyone else! Or if so my apologies cuz I didn't know.

I'm sorry for the slow update, but as I said before I'm veeery busy with school. Plus, my boyfriend and I who I have been dating for two years broke up last week so I was kinda depressed =[.

I hope you guys liked it! I made it longer then my previous chapters to make up for my absence =]

Lots of love to you all! 3


	7. The Broadcast part 2

**Chapter 6**

**The Broadcast **

Sakura and Tomoyo were sitting conversing with some of their biggest idols. The girls were mostly firmed over Tomoyo, with Hara and Meilin hugging her and pinching her cheeks.

Sakura however was really popular amongst the male side of the audience. Syaoran was keeping a close eye on her, standing awfully close behind her and she could feel his breath on her skin which made her quite nervous. He didn't say a word, but occasionally touched her shoulder or brushed his chest against her back, as in constantly trying to aware her of his presence. Because of that she came off much more shy and with her natural innocence, her aigyo was level was veeeery high.

"So Sakura, when was your first time you began singing?" Onew asked her. She smiled a small smile and turned to him, moving away from Syaoran who raised a brow but still didn't say anything.

"I started singing when I was 14. Dancing has always been my passion though." Onew nodded and they walked away together, continuing their conversation. He laid his hand on the back of her shoulder, leading her a bit while they walked away to a less crowded spot on the stage. She could feel Syaoran's eyes bore a hole in her back, but decided to not care. Yes, he always tried to woo her, but that didn't mean she couldn't take an interest in another guy. And it was Onew for god sake!

It was a funny sight though. All the guys were standing there, almost crying and softly whimpering her name while Syaoran was sitting down on a chair with the if-you-come-any-closer-I-will-kill-you-aura. Eriol on the other hand was to occupied with keeping the girls from harassing Tomoyo to pester Syaoran with his new found crush. Ho Dong clapped his hands, signaling that it was almost time to start the show again. Onew and Sakura said their goodbyes to each other, bowing politely and when he walked away he waved at her with his trademark happy smile. Sakura smiled back and raised her hand, waiting for Tomoyo to come and join her. Tomoyo just squirmed herself out of the clutches of the evil girl idols with the help of Eriol and they walked up to Sakura together. Eriol held Tomoyo up slightly because her legs were shaking from excitement and of course lack of energy.

"Here Moyo-chan. Just lean on Sakura, she has energy enough, seeing she was flirting with Onew the whole time." Eriol said to Tomoyo, but looking at Sakura. He did say it in a teasing way but Sakura blushed nevertheless.

"I wasn't flirting with him! We were just talking.." Sakura said and the last part pf her sentence faded out a bit because she was turning her head to the side to avoid Eriol's gaze. Eriol smirked, but then his smirk grew even wider, his gaze fixating on something behind Sakura. She had a confused look on her face and before she could turn around, she felt two arms wrap around her neck.

"That's good, because I don't like it when you flirt with another guy." Sakura froze and opened and closed her mouth without any sound coming out off it earning a few chuckles from Eriol and Tomoyo because she was resembling a gold fish very well at the moment.

Syaoran saw Onew looking their way and he glared at him. Onew looked a little bit hurt, but he didn't look away yet. Seeing that, Syaoran decided to give him a little show. He nuzzled Sakura's neck and breathed out in here ear, sending shivers down her spine. Her breath got caught up in her throat and her knees felt week.

"Missed me?" He whispered in her ear. But before she could respond to anything, Eriol butted in.

"Oh come on guys get a room." Eriol said disgusted making a face and led a giggling Tomoyo away backstage. Sakura flushed fully now and tried getting out of his arms, but only caused him to have a chance in turning her around to face him.

"I'm not that easy to get rid off, Sa ku ra." He said to her smirking, his amber eyes burning with desire. She gulped and tried to push him away half heartedly, but the strength she was using now couldn't match his to start with.

"Just let me go now will you?" Sakura sounded quite annoyed but it didn't have effect as Syaoran completely ignored it and started walking backwards, leading her back stage. It was just in time, because Ho Dong started talking trough his mice, beginning the show once again. They were standing behind the curtains with no one there. It was an isolated place which only had some cleaning and equipment materials nor was it a janitors closet.

"What do you think you're doing? Let me go!" She said in a loud whisper, afraid that it will disturb the show. Syaoran smirked and backed her up against the only spot on the wall that was not occupied by something.

"I plan on many things cherry blossom." He said to her, his face to close for her comfort. Her heart started beating like crazy and she felt like dieing. His intense eyes stared her down and made her stay glued to her spot. She glared at him but still blushed a little and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, dream on boy because I'll only do things with someone I like." She spat out while glaring looking at him with a look that could kill. Syaoran glared back at her and crushed his body against her in a way she can't escape but wouldn't be suffocating either.

"Then go and call out for your Onew-oppa.. he ain't coming." Syaoran spat out, leaning his head against hers and touching her nose with his. She just closed her eyes and sighed annoyed, thinking of a strong comeback, not realizing she was dropping her guards and giving him a chance to kiss her. And he took that chance gladly. His first intention was to crush his lips against her and make her body shiver with pleasure. Make her cry and beg for more. But as soon as his lips touched hers, he kissed her gently and passionately. It was unlike anything they both experienced before. Her lips were soft and moist and were a perfect fit against his slightly rougher ones. Sakura was surprised by it too, but couldn't push him off her. She didn't know why she couldn't bring it up to do so. Maybe it was the fact that every brush of his lips send more electricity throughout her whole body or if it was the way he treated her at the moment. He caressed her like she was his most important person in the world. He rubbed his thumb on her hip, sending sensations throughout her whole body she had never felt before and she moaned into his lips, finally giving in fully to his attempt. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his earlobe. Why she did that, she didn't know, but his response was great. His deep moan coming from the bottom of his throat was stimulating enough as she ran her finger down his neck, her nail slowly and softly scraping down on his flesh. He gasped and played with her hair. She was beginning to feel more confident and pushed herself against him, one of her legs between his. Because of the closeness her thigh rubbed oh so slowly against his.. private part, making him groan and crush her more against the wall. He grabbed her wrists and pushed them down beside her head and intertwined his fingers with hers, making her unable to control anything that was happening. It was then that she realized what they were doing and what was going to happen if she just complied to him like she did now. She panicked and tried to squirm loose, with him still holding her wrists.

"Please.. stop it!" She pleaded as soon as she found her voice back, her eyes saying other wise. He could read fear, but also lust and passion.. It drove him mad. He dived in for her lips again and she tried pushing him away again, her voice being muffled by his lips concealing hers. Her attempts were useless as she found herself kissing him back again. He grabbed her hair from the back without hurting her and ran his tongue across her lips. She gasped in response, allowing him entrance. When he was about to take advantage of it, the curtain slid aside with a quick, swift motion. Syaoran and Sakura jumped apart, still breathing heavily from the intense events that happened moments ago. They looked at the intruder and saw Cheondung leaning against a closet with his arms crossed.

"I'm sorry, but Ho Dong asked me to come and get you hyung." He said to Syaoran, but looked at Sakura instead, scanning her up and down. She gulped and Syaoran coughed, turning to Sakura. He bowed down to her ear and whispered.

"Don't ever make me jealous again, you understand?" He said to her with a serious look. Sakura was surprised and whispered back.

"You did that because you were jealous?" Syaoran blushed and coughed.

"I don't think I want to repeat myself." He said harsh, but with the blush still evident on his face Sakura thought he looked rather cute. She smiled and he turned around, brushing past Cheondung and with that he left Sakura and Cheondung by themselves. Sakura quickly bowed to Cheondung and said her greetings.

"Annyong haeseyo." He only looked at her, scanning her eyes. It made her nervous and she didn't dare to say anything, let alone still look into his eyes. He walked towards her and held his hand out to her to shake it. She looked up at him and saw him smiling at her with a gentle expression on his face.

"Nice to meet you. I guess you are the girl who has been running trough my hyungs head these few days." Sakura blushed and averted her eyes a bit.

"I am..?" She asked him unsure if he was joking around or not. Cheondung send her another smile and nodded which made her blush even more.

"Yes you do. I thought I'd check you two out, but I got some interesting show from you guys." He said to her in a teasing tone and released her hand.

"I-I'm sorry about that.." She said to him. The closets that occupied the room were suddenly very interesting as she tried to look anywhere but the boy in front of her who was confronting her with something that happened just moments ago and she wasn't really planning on telling anyone about it.

Cheondung chuckled and turned around to give her one last glance before he left the room.

"Please don't hurt him too much. I've known him for some years now and I'm petty sure he is hurting from something I don't know." With those last words he left the room, leaving Sakura in total shock.

"It couldn't be.."

* * *

There was a long sigh being heard by the ears of a young woman in her tracking pants. The sigh she heard was of her best friend who was sipping on her coffee. She furrowed her brows and looked at her friend.

"Ok Sakura spill. You have been staring at the carpet now for almost 30 minutes straight and sighing without saying a word." Sakura looked up startled at her companion and sighed again, bowing forward to put her cup back on the little coffee table the canteen offered them.

"Do you remember Xiao Lang?" Tomoyo raised an eyebrow and grimaced.

"What about him?" Tomoyo said in a serious tone. Sakura suddenly looked her in the eye. Tomoyo was taken aback by the serious look shadowing her friend's face.

"It's him. Syaoran is Xiao Lang." Tomoyo didn't look as surprised as Sakura would've thought and she leaned in closer, eager for Tomoyo's reply.

"I thought so.. Eli is Hirigizawa. I had a conversation with him while you were busy shopping with Syaoran. We know them. They don't know what happened though. This was the only thing I could conclude out of everything I discussed with him without seeming suspicious." Sakura made a silent oh and widened her eyes at the sight of a person she didn't really wanted to see at this particular moment. It was Syaoran who was making his way towards her with his usual smug smirk on his face. He was probably still proud of himself that he got to kiss her. As much as she enyoed that moment, she desperately tried to get away, but was stopped when she jumped up and bumped into a chest covered with an expensive looking suit. Before she looked up at the person she just had bumped into, she glanced quickly at the direction Syaoran was previously walking. To her relief she saw him walking away again. She saw a hand in front of her and looked up at the man's face now. He was surprisingly young and had silver yet long hair, tied into a ponytail that was resting upon his shoulder. Sakura smiled at him and shook his hand.

"Miss Kinomoto, I am Yue Tsukishiro. I am a representative of Cube Entertainment and we like to offer you two a contract." Sakura looked at him with wide eyes and she heard a squeal from Tomoyo.

"R-Really?" Was the only thing Sakura managed to choke out. Yue chuckled and nodded his head.

"Really. We like to negotiate the contract and this is not a suitable place. Please come to this address tomorrow morning at 10 am." Sakura looked at the business card he was holding in front of him and took it with shaking hands. Yue said his goodbye and she bowed at him until he left the room. Sakura turned around slowly, meeting Tomoyo's gaze. 1.. 2.. -

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

"Say Eriol.. do you have this strange familiar feeling too?" Syaoran asked his cousin who was sitting in front of him in the dressing room. Eriol threw his shirt in a corner for someone else to pick it up and searched in his bag for something more comfortable to wear.

"What do you mean familiar?" He answered Syaoran, still rumaging through his belongings.

"I'm talking about Sakura and Tomoyo." This made Eriol stop dead in his track. It wasn't for very long, but it didn't mean that it went unnoticed by Syaoran.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. We just met them, how can they be familiar?" Eriol felt Syaoran's gaze bore a whole in his back, but if he turned he would surely notice that he was hiding something from him. He couldn't risk that chance and started looking for his cardigan he discarded somewhere in the room before they started filming.

"Eriol, you actually believe that I buy that crap?" Was Syaoran's simple response. Eriol cursed his cousin's habit of always scanning every situation and turned around, now looking at Syaoran in the face.

"What do you mean by that? I'm telling you, I have no idea. If you believe it or not, that is your problem." Came Eriol's simple but yet slightly irritated response. He walked towards Syaoran and pulled at the cloth he was holding in his hands which was his cardigan. No way in hell was he going to take that as a hostage as it was one of his favorites.

"I'll see you in a few days. Promotions are coming up and I don't want to be distracted to much. Syaoran could only watch at Eriol's retreating back as he left the room and send him suspicious glances. It was not always that cool, kind and composed Eriol was acting that way and it honestly scared him a little bit. He knew that Eriol knew more about the mysterious duo that they had just met and also that they definitely had met Sakura before. Everything about her seemed familiar. Her auburn colored hair, her green eyes and even her kisses seemed as if he already experienced it before. He sighed and slumped over to the bench where Eriol's bag was previously on and took his own.

* * *

"We are going to share our dorm with 4Minute, we are going to have tight training schedules, singing classes are being payed for and we can start working on our album that will come out in 2 MONTHS.. omg Sakura. We've hti the JACKPOT!" Tomoyo squealed, jumping up and down while holding Sakura's hands. Sakura imitated Tomoyo and was just as happy as the raven haired beauty.

"Omg I KNOW! Imagine everything we could accomplish! We already had great responses from the Star King audience and we seem to be liked by the other idols. I can't wait until we move in into the dorm in a few days!" They were standing in their hotel-room again and were packing the most unneeded things of their belongings. They were going to be enrolled in singing classes tomorrow and the day after that they had to be fully ready to move into the dorm and start their tight schedule. Today was the last day of rest they were going to get and they didn't mind at all.

* * *

Wooosh some confusing chapter.. no? I'm sorry but i'm not a mastermind, so it isn't going as smoothly as it is supposed to be but I make everything up while writing without having any further plans. I'm such an amateur x'] I hope the kissing scene was satisfying enough for you guys! Plus, I know this chapter is far from sweet, but please remember that it is rated M for a reason ;-] I don't know if I am going to write a lemon in any further chapters, but it is rated for language anyway. I'm sorry for the late update and stuff.. but school was being a bitch and I had this huuuuuuuge writers block. =/ I didn't know if I should make this into something more with difficult connections to every person, but I'm to much of a noob for that so I had to rewrite this whole chapter T_T

I hope you liked it! 3 To make up for my absence, I uploaded an extra long chapters!


End file.
